war_among_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bureau Of Counterintelligence
Background The Bureau Of Counterintelligence, or the BOC as it is commonly referred, serves as the Free State's intelligence agency both internally and externally. It was first established in 657 AF under the "Protection of the Realm Act" which was also responsible for the inception of various other state bodies still in existence today. The Bureau was set up to act as the centre of intel and information pertinent to the security of the Realm. It's first director was a Dowinite by the name of Imeall Vuloos. During his one hundred year directorship, he was responsible for shaping the Bureau into the organisation which it is to this day. The structures and systems utilised now date back to Vuloos' continued reform throughout his career. During these early years the Bureau was heavily involved in internal policing matters, working hand in hand with the JEA on cases that involved high profile crime and such as murder and drug running. However, in the centuries since then, the JEA has become far more effective in dealing with murder cases, having its own special investigators. As well, joint task forces were set up between the JEA and the Drug Regulatory Commission. This combined with a general trend of dropping crime levels meant the BOC shifted almost exclusively to an intelligence gathering and subverting organisation. Roles & Priorities As per revised mandate v1.07 AF 1367 1. Protect the Realm of The Free State from alien intelligence and foreign espionage services. 2. To protect the Realm of the Free State from any terror related threat, whether physical or cyber. 3. To ensure the integrity of protected copyrights and patents of The Assembly and all government branches, for the requisite ten year period. 4. To ensure the integrity of protected copyrights and patents of any individual, group or company, active or inactive, living or deceased, for the requisite ten year period. 5. Intelligence gathering and intel operations in foreign nations, enemies, allies or otherwise; associated cataloging and weaponising of this information for diplomacy purposes. 6. The prevention of corruption among public offices. 7. The protection of the rights of all citizens. 9. Dissuasion and prevention of white collar crime with the Realm of the Free State 8. Combat large national and interstellar crime syndicates. Infrastructure -------------------------------------- Interstellar Headquarters Planetary Headquarters Continental Headquarters Regional Office District Office -------------------------------------- The Interstellar Headquarters of the Bureau is located on a purpose built space station that lies in close orbit around Gryan. It is approximately 1.8 AU from the star and commonly referred to simply as StarOne. Its location was chosen to act as an isolated, heavily defended information hub not tied directly to any world in the Realm. There are four Planetary Headquarters one on Corvex, Dowin and Dirac and Midlat stations each; despite the latter two not actually being planets. Continental headquarters are divided on a geographical basis within the Gryan System with several on each planet and moon. On the stations they are divided geometrically. The Regional and District Offices are located based on activity and priority and change over time. Ranking/Organisation Director Joint Associate Directors Assistant Directors Deputy Assistant Directors District Chief Unit Chief Supervising Special Lead Special Agent Senior Special Agent Special Agent Agent-In-Training ------------------------------------- There is only ever one Director of the Bureau at any given time. The current holder of the office is a Vlayisk by the name of Gnawve Reecta. Each Planetary Headquarters is overseen by a Joint Associate, each Continental Headquarters by an Assistant Director and each Regional Office by a Deputy Assistant Director. Each District Chief has numerous Unit Chiefs reporting to them, the number depending on the district. Each Unit is comprised of three teams, each with at least one of each ranking agent and often several Special or Senior Agents. Category:The Free State